PLL Years Later
by ILoveMeSomeKeegs
Summary: -A was stopped the winter of their senior year, it is now 15 years later and the 4 liars have little lliars of their own. Spencer married Toby and have 4 kids, Hanna married Caleb and have 2 kids, Aria married Ezra and have 3 kids, Emily never got over Maya, but that doesn't mean she wont start a family. First fanfic so sorry if this is isn't the best. rated T just in case.
1. Characters

The Cavanaugh's

Spencer (Spence) Cavanaugh-33

Toby (Tobes) Cavanaugh-34

Hope Cavanaugh-15

Natalie (Nat) Cavanaugh-15

Rebecca (Becca) Cavanaugh-10

Mara Cavanaugh-10

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh have 4 kids, 2 sets of twins. Their daughters Hope and Natalie are not only indentical to each other but they are also mini-spencers. Rebecca and Mara are not identical; Rebecca looks just like Toby she has his hair and his kind blue eyes. Mara is a mix of both of them she has Toby's hair but has Spencer's dark brown eyes. All 4 of their daughters are acro dancers. Hope has won 6 national titles, Natalie has won 5 and Rebecca and Mara have both won 3 titles. Spencer became pregnant at age 18, her parents kicked her out and she went to live with Toby. Her parents started to come around shortly after she and toby got married which was when Spencer was 20. Spencer is a 3rd grade teacher at rosewood elementary and Toby has his own business building houses. They live in a 5 bedroom house which is right next to the Rivers, All 4 of liars live on the same street right next to one another.

The River's

Hanna (Han) Rivers-33

Caleb Rivers-33

Jennifer (Jen) Rivers-11

Lucas (Luke) Rivers-8

Hanna and Caleb Rivers spoil their kids like crazy, their oldest Jennifer is just like Hanna and Lucas is just llike Caleb in every way. Their daughter Jennifer is a pre-teen clothing model and an actress whos has been in 4 hit movies and she is only 11. Their son Lucas is into karate and is a green belt. Hanna is a fashion designer and Caleb owns his own computer repair company. The Rivers used to live in California but recently moved back to rosewood, they live next to the Fitz's.

The Fitz's

Aria Fitz-33

Ezra Fitz-37

Eric Fitz-9

Julianna (Jules) Fitz-4

Thomas (Tommy) Fitz-1

Expecting a baby girl in 4 months

Aria and Ezra Fitz have 3 beautiful children and another on the way. Aria's parents finally came around to them being a couple however that was only a year ago, before hand her parents never saw their grandchildren. Aria sent pictures even though they did not talk now their relationship is slowly getting back to what it used to be. Their first son Eric is just like Ezra in every way, Juliana is a mix of both she has her mothers dark curly hair but her fathers eyes, little Thomas is just like Aria. They are also expecting a baby girl in 4 months and couldn't be happier. Aria is a High School English teacher at rosewood high and Ezra is working at a college in a town just outside of rosewood. They live next door to the Fields.

The Field's

Emily Fields-33

Expecting Triplets in 7 months

Emily Fields hasn't been the same since Maya died and she just gave up on finding someone. Emily wanted to have children even though she would be a single mother. She got a sperm donor and was able to become pregnant, with triplets! Emily found out she was having triplets and couldn't be more happy, she has a great job and she would be able to support them; She is a CEO of a major company and is well off.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet The

Chapter One: Meet The...

A/N: I decided to make emily single in this story because i thought it would be a good story line. I will take suggestions for pairings i.e. paige or samara or someone new that i make up. This is my first fanfic so sorry if this isn't the best. enjoy :)

Meet The Cavanaugh's

"Kids, Are you up yet?" Spencer Hastings questioned making sure her kids were getting ready for school. "Yes Mother," Her oldest daughter Hope replied with just a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Alright, I better see 4 kids up, dressed, and sitting at that breakfast table eating in 10 mins or else I'm sending your father to get you." 4 doors slammed open as the kids raced to the bathrooms not wanting to greet the morning with a bucket of cold water thrown on them. "Haha!, works everytime," Spencer laughed knowing that would get their butts moving.

Sure enough 10 mins later all 4 kids were at the table eating breakfast. Spencer stared at her 4 beautiful daughters thinking about how lucky she was to have them. She had two sets of twins, her oldest Hope and Natalie are 15 and are clones of herself, they were perfectionists who always strived to get good grades, and are driven to be the best at dance. Her 3rd oldest Rebecca who was 10 was just like Toby in everyway shape and form, She had his piercing blue eyes and was kind, caring, didn't care if she won and was very loveable. Her youngest Mara who was also 10 was a perfect mix of both her and Toby; she has her long brown curly hair but his blue eyes, she wanted to be the best at everything but wasn't upset if she wasn't.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around Spencer's waist snapping her back into reality, She smiled as she looked up at her handsome husband Toby Cavanaugh. Every time she looks into his bright blue eyes she thinks about the times where she couldn't stand him, the times where he couldn't stand her, and then she thinks about the times where everything changed; where he loved her and she loved him. Toby cupped his hands around her face and crashed his lips into hers causing her to snap back to reality once again.

"Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh we are trying to eat here, get a room!" Their daughter Natalie yelled while trying to keep her breakfast down. "Oh Ha-Ha Nat, just hurry up and eat your breakfast you don't want to be late for school. Oh and don't forget you guys have dance tonight from 4-9," Spencer reminded them. "Ya we know," all four girls said in unison.

Spencer's watch beeped about 2 mins later, "Alright guys it's time for school, go wait for the bus."

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad," all 4 girls said as they rushed out the door.

"Bye Girls," Spencer and Toby yelled.

As soon as the coast was clear Spencer jumped into Toby's arms and started kissing him. She longed for these moments she had with Toby but she wish she had more of them. Spencer became pregnant at age 18 with Hope and Natalie and then again at age 23 with Rebecca and Mara, ever since then its been very hectic around the house so she and Toby didn't get the one on one time they wanted.

"I love kissing you in the mornings," Toby whispered in between kisses.

"Well what you do if I told you that I love that too?" She whispered back.

"I would do this," Toby said as he picked Spencer up, wrapped her legs around him and slowly spinned her around making sure not to break contact with her lips at any point. He then put her down and they pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow Mr. Cavanaugh, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Spencer smirked at him.

"Well Mrs. Cavanaugh it's really easy with a beautiful girl such as yourself," He said back. They kissed one last time before heading off to work. Life for Spencer has been wonderful since A was stopped, She had 4 daughters, a husband, and a nice home, What else could a girl want?

...**...**

Meet The River's

"Hey Han, wheres Jen and Luke?" Caleb asked Hanna noticing how quiet the house was.

"Well since they don't start school until Monday, they wanted to go to their new school to check it out." Hanna said. Her and Caleb's daughter Jennifer is 11 years old and she is like her mother in every way, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she loves to shop and hang out with her friends. She is a model for a clothing line that Hanna designed for pre-teens; She has also been in 4 movies in the past 6 years. Their son Lucas is 8 and is just like Caleb, he has black hair and brown eyes, He is kind, caring, and a little charmer even though hes only 8. He is a green belt in karate, and is into computers like his dad.

They has recently moved back to Rosewood after being in California for 10 years. They moved out there in the first place to be closer to Caleb's mother, but his mother decided to move to Rosewood she Hanna could spend more time with her mom and her friends. They miss California but they are happy to be back in Rosewood once again.

"You know Han, we have been back in Rosewood for a couple of days now and we haven't really done anything in nour new room yet," Caleb said seductively as he pulled Hanna into a kiss.

"No we haven't but sadly I promised the girls I would meet them for lunch and I have to meet them in 20 mins. Plus I still have to get ready." Hanna said sadly.

"Oh alright, go have fun with the girls, but Mrs. Rivers tonight while the kids spend the night at Aria's, you are all mine." Caleb said before kissing her.

"You've got a deal." She responded smiling.

**...**

Meet The Fitz's

Aria Fitz works as a High School English teacher at Rosewood High while her husband Ezra works at a college just outside of Rosewood. She was able to take today off work because she had to watch her daughter Julianna and her son Thomas since the babysitter canceled. Her daughter Julianna is 4 years old and her son Thomas is 1. Julianna is a mix of Aria and Ezra while Thomas is just like herself. They also have a 9 year old son named Eric who is just like Ezra, and to top that all off she is also expecting a baby girl in 4 months.

Aria walked into the Apple Rose Grill excited to have lunch with all 3 girls again, she hasn't hung out with all of them in a long time.

She carried her Thomas in his carseat while holding Julianna's hand. "Mommy what we doing?" Julianna asked.

"Well Jules, We are having lunch with Auntie Hanna, Spencer, and Emily." Aria said.

"Oh Yay dat sounds like lots of fun Momma!" Julianna exclaimed.

Aria, Jules, and Tommy went to go sit down Spencer and Hanna who were already there while they waited for Emily to arrive.

...

Meet the Field's

Emily Fields is 33 years old, single, and is expecting triplets in 7 months. After Maya's death Emily never really found the point in trying to find someone else. She wanted children badly so she decided to go with a sperm donor. At her 8 week appointment the doctors discovered that she wasn't having one baby, but that she was having triplets. Emily was so excited about the news since she has enough money to support the babies; shes a CEO of a major company. Sure she was scared about raising them on her own but when she really thought about it she wasn't completely alone, she has Hanna and Caleb, Aria and Ezra, and Spencer and Toby. They didn't know she was pregnant yet but surely they would help her with whatever she needed.

She finally arrived to the Apple Rose Grill to meet her friends and like always she was the last to arrive. She was going to tell the girls at lunch today that she is pregnant, she wanted to wait alittle bit before she told them because she didn't want to jinx it.

As Emily walked into the grill she saw her 3 best friends and Aria's little ones Jules and Tommy. She was nervous but excited at the same time to tell them, she had a box for each of the girls to open which held an ultrasound picture.

"Hey guys whats up?" Emily said

"Not much Em what about you?" They asked.

"Well alot actually but first I wanna give you guys something" Emily said as she passed out a box to each of the three girls.

"What is this Em?" Aria questioned.

"Just open them I think you will be surprised," Emily smirked as she watched her 3 best friends open the box.

TBC...

A/N: How do you think the girls will react? plus i will take suggestions for baby names for Aria and Emily. I will then have you guys vote on the names and let me know what you think emily should have, 3 girls, 3 boys, 1 girl and 2 boys, or 2 girls and 1 boy. I will try and update as soon as I can :)


	3. Chapter 2: 4 girls, 2 kids, and

Chapter 2: 4 girls, 2 kids, and 3 babies Emily ate

A/N: Sorry for the typos in the last chapter i reviewed it at 1 am so i was really tired i will try to make sure to do better with typos.

Previously in PLL Years Later

"Hey guys whats up?" Emily said

"Not much Em what about you?" They asked.

"Well alot actually but first I wanna give you guys something" Emily said as she passed out a box to each of the three girls.

"What is this Em?" Aria questioned.

"Just open them I think you will be surprised," Emily smirked as she watched her 3 best friends open the box.

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer undid the gold bow on the box and opened it up, all 3 girls mouths dropped to the floor.

"Em are you serious?" Aria asked.

"Sewious about what Momma," Jules said sweetly.

"Jules, your Auntie Emily is like Mommy," Aria stated as she put her hand on her belly.

"Auntie Em ate a baby too?" Jules laughed.

"Haha Jules you know thats not what we mean. But Auntie Em is going to have a baby, isn't that cool," Aria said excitedly.

"Uh-Aria you might want to take another look at that picture," Spencer chuckled.

"What wh-OH GOSH! thats more than one, that's three!" Aria exclaimed. "Nevermind Jules Auntie Em is having 3 babies!"

"So she ate 3 babies..."Jules smiled.

"Jules you are so cute, Aria when are you gonna let me use her as a model for my kids line?" Hanna asked.

"Han, my daughter isn't going to be a model before shes even in kindegarten." Aria said.

"Well then when shes in kindergarten we will talk." Hanna smirked. "Oh by the way Aria the same goes for that other little girl you got cooking in there, and Em if any one of those babies is a girl the same goes for you."

"I should have known lunch with Hanna would turn into her trying to turn my unborn babies into models," Emily laughed.

"Ha-Ha Em," Hanna said.

"Well guys I have to go, My lunch break is over but congrats Em I'm so happy for you," Spencer said as she gave hugs to each one of them.

"Thanks Spence, I should get going too my lunch break is almost over, it was nice seeing you again Han and you too Aria," Emily said.

"What about me Auntie Em?" Jules asked.

"Oh how could I forget my little Jules," Em smiled and hugged her.

"You was probabwe tinking about the 3 babies you ate," Jules snickered.

"Julianna Ella Fitz! Stop that!" Aria tried to say but couldn't help but laugh.

"It's ok Aria. See you guys later." Emily said.

"Bye Em," Hanna and Aria said.

A/N: Short chapter sorry but if all four girls are together then im going to make one short chapter and if they aren't its going to be one long chapter like the first one. Rate and Review and suggest baby names/genders and pairings for Em.


	4. Chapter 3: A Fanny, A Wakeup

Chapter 3: A Fanny, A Wakeup, A Website, and A Creepy Crush

**A/N: So thank you for the reviews so far but please suggest names for the babies and genders. This chapter is longer than the last one, And my laptop is about to die so I probably won't updated until either late tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy :) -Sarah**

"Alright class tonight for homework please read the story My Sister Fanny, we will be discussing it tomorrow." Spencer addressed her class.

The whole classroom was soon filled with laughter because Spencer had said Fanny.(This is a joke from the movie Billy Madison i thought it would be funny to put in there.) "Oh Ha-Ha i get it i said Fanny, you guys are too funny." Spencer chuckled.

*At the Cavanaugh home*

"Toby, Girls I'm home," Spencer yelled through out the house.

"Hi Mommy," Her twin girls Becca and Mara said as they both hugged her.

"Hey guys how was your day?" Spencer asked.

"It was great Mom, Becca and I both got an A+ on our math tests" Mara said excitedly.

"It isn't that big of a deal Mar," Becca said. Becca is just like Toby to her getting A's or winning isn't a big deal to her she just does what makes her happy.

"Of course it is, tell you what after dance tonight we can all go get frozen yogurt to celebrate!" Spencer said in hopes of getting Becca excited about the A+.

"Yay!" Both girls screamed and ran away

"Rebecca and Mara walk don't run!" Spencer yelled before the girls could run into Toby.

"Hey baby," Toby said before kissing her softly. "What are the girls so excited about?"

"Oh I told them I would take them all out for frozen yogurt after dance for Becca and Mara getting an A+ on their math tests, then they screamed and ran away." Spencer chuckled.

"Wow they really are your children Spence," Toby smirked.

Spencer smacked his shoulder,"Ha-Ha Toby nice try, but they are half you just remember that."

"Ouch Spencer, you know I report you for domestic abuse,"Toby laughed.

"Oh please I barely hit you," Spencer laughed.

"No you didn't and I think you should apoligize," Toby pouted.

"Oh fine, I'm sorry Tobes," Spencer said before kissing him. a min later she pulled away from the kiss, "There happy?"

"Nope," Toby said and pulled her back into a kiss which quickly turned into a heated makeout session in the living room.

"Really guys again!" Natalie said disgusted.

"Hey at least your not eating this time," Hope joked.

"Very funny guys,"Toby laughed.

"Yes Dad we know were hilarious, but we need to get going to dance," Natalie informed him.

"Oh yes that's right well let's get going, I'll drive you and then your mom pick you up." Toby said. "and maybe while their gone we can have alittle fun of our own,"Toby whispered into Spencers ear.

"Haha sure," Spencer chuckled.

"Ugh gross come on Nat, Becca, and Mara let's go get in the car." Hope said.

"Alright I guess I better go,"Toby pouted before kissing Spencer and then leaving.

...

*At The Fitz Home*

Aria walked through her front door with Tommy and Jules and saw her handsome husband sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Ok Jules go get Daddy!" Aria exclaimed.

"Ok Momma," Jules said as she ran over to her father to wake him up. "WAKEY WAKEY DADDY!" when that didn't work she resorted to smacking his stomach like a drum.

Jules sat there for a minute wondering why even that didn't work when all of a sudden Ezra grabbed her and start tickling her.

"Daddy! Stop Tickawing me!" Jules shouted.

"How was lunch Jules?" Ezra asked.

"It was great Daddy, Auntie Emily ate 3 Babies," she giggled because she knew that was wrong.

"What?" Ezra was confused by his 4 year old.

"She means the Auntie Emily is having triplets."Aria walked over carrying Tommy.

"Oh wow thats amazing tell her I said congrats." Ezra said.

"How is my little man today," Ezra cooed at his 1 year old to which he just giggled.

"Hes great, wheres Eric this afternoon?" Aria asked

"I'm right here Mom," Eric said as he came into the room.

"Hey bud how was school today?" She asked.

"It was ok I have alot of homework though so I should go work on it,"Eric said.

"Ok well dinner's at 5 just come down when it's done and don't forget Luke and Jennifer are spending the night over here,"Aria told him.

At the sound of that news Eric came running back down the stairs,"Jennifer is coming?" He said excitedly.

"Yes she is but remember she is 11 your only 9,"Aria told him.

"Right and how much younger are you than dad,"He said knowing that he was right.

"uh-huh just go up stairs," she said.

"I believe your supposed to say touche mom," He laughed.

"Just get your butt upstairs and do your homework,"Aria smirked. "Can you believe him Ezra."

"Well he does have a point,"Ezra laughed.

"Oh whatever, so I was thinking we should have a baby shower for Em, I mean shes gonna need alot of stuff." Aria said.

"Ya we could do that but we should wait until we know what shes having first," Ezra said.

"Ya I know but can we have it here?" Aria asked.

"Sure I don't see why not,"Ezra smiled.

"I love you,"Aria said sweetly.

"I love you too, and you Tommy, and you little girl," Ezra said before kissing Aria,Tommy, and Aria's stomach.

...

*At The fields home*

Emily walked into her home tired out from lunch and going shopping for paint and furniture for the babies room. She was planing on having a painting party this coming saturday with all of the girls and their husbands and children. Between all of them minus the little ones they should get it done in no time. Emily couldn't wait for her little babies to get here, she had so much love to give but no one to give it too.

On an impluse she grabbed her laptop and went to the site , ya she was pregnant but that doesn't mean she couldn't find some, right? Ugh she was just being silly she wouldn't find anybody like Maya and not when shes pregnant with triplets. She closed her laptop and sighed, she knew it would be hard to find someone after Maya died but she didn't think it would be this hard. "Oh well" she thought to herself, "At least I got these babies." Eventually she drifted off to sleep when the tired finally hit her.

*At The Rivers Home*

"Luke, Jen, get ready to go to Aria's," Hanna yelled to her children.

"Ugh Mom do I have to go, everytime I go over there Eric hits on me its really creepy." Jennifer complained.

"Yes, you do your father and I need to get some work done around the house so it would be better if you went to Aria's." Hanna said.

"Ugh" Jennifer sighed and stomped back upstairs.

Caleb walked into the kitchen where Hanna was and wrapped his arms around her,"Mhmmmm nice call with the work around the house excuse."

"Well, It is very important work that should be dealt with as soon as possible,"She smiled and kissed Caleb.

"Then I Should go walk them over to Aria's Now shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Yes you should and hurry on back," Hanna said seductively.

A few mins later Caleb was out the door with the kids walking over to Aria's, Hanna had about 10 mins to get herself ready for her husband.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4: One Messed Up Dinner

Chapter 4: One Messed Up Dinner

**A/N: ok so i didn't plan on making it this short but after this I wanted to skip ahead to when Emily finds out the gender and the baby shower but i need at least one or two more suggestions for names/genders before i make a decision so sorry its a short chapter but enjoy :) -Sarah**

*At the Fitz home*

_Ding Dong_

Ezra ran to the door to answer it," Hey Caleb how are you?"

"Good, thanks for letting the kids spend the night. Me and Hanna had alot of..work to do around the house,"Caleb said.

Ezra saw through his horrible lie,"Right, work well I should let you get back to that."

"Thanks man see you later, Bye Jen, Bye Luke," Caleb said before exciting the house.

"Alright guys we are just putting dinner on the table so why don't you leave your stuff here and go find a seat at the table,"Ezra said as he gestured to the dining room.

Jennifer and Lucas headed over to the dining room. "Hey Aria."

"Hey guys it's nice to see you I haven't seen you in so long," Aria said. "Please find a seat."

"Jen you can sit right here next to me," Eric said seductivly well that is for an 8 year old anyways.

Jennifer tried to sit somewhere else but Luke took it before she could.

"You little turd I'll get you back for this." She gave him the evil eye.

"Love you too sis," He said sarcastically.

Jennifer slowly walked over to sit next to Eric. "Well don't you look radiant tonight,"Eric said.

"Not really but thanks I guess." Jennifer said.

Aria walked into the dining room took one look and laughed. Eric was staring at Jen, Jen had a disgusted look on her face, and Luke was smirking at them like he was loving it. "Alright guys heres dinner," She said while putting the food on the table."Dig in guys im just going to go get Jules and Tommy."

"Jen, let me get your food for you, I can arrange your mashed potatoes in the shape of a heart if you want." Eric said.

"I'm good," Jen replied. Ugh she thought to herself, what work was so important that she had to suffer a whole night with Eric.

*Meanwhile back at Hanna and Caleb's house*

"I'm so glad we got that work done, it has been a long time since it has been done,"Caleb said seductively while zipping up his pants.

"Oh believe me I know," Hanna replied back.

*Back at The Fitz home*

"So Jen what was is it like working on the movie?" Aria asked.

"It was pretty cool, I had to wake up pretty early sometimes but it was worth it." She replied

"Thats amazing,"Eric said, Aria and Ezra chuckled to themselves.

"What did I do to deserve this," Jen mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that dear?" Aria asked.

"Oh Nothing," She replied.

**A/N again I am sorry for the short chapter but i promise it will be longer next time but again i want to skip ahead 4 months and i need to know baby names for Aria and Emily and i need suggestions for genders as well for Emilys babies so please suggest names and i will make sure the next chapter is much better and longer then this one, ya its ok to say this chapter wasn't the best but whatever the next one will be :)**


	6. Chapter 5: A Shower and A Surprise?

Chapter 5: A Shower and A Suprise?

**A/N:I skipped ahead 4 months so Aria is 8 months pregnant, Emily is 6 months pregnant, she found out what shes having and you will find out in this chapter. Enjoy :) -Sarah**

So Em whats the color scheme for you baby shower pink or blue? ;)

-Aria

You will find out when you get there but if you get clothes it wouldn't hurt to get a boy and a girl outfit.

-Em

Ok see you at the baby shower.

-Aria

*At the Fitz Home*

"So Em I'm here watching you set up for the shower but uhm Im still not sure if its pink or blue yet." Aria said while trying to get the genders out of her.

"All in good time Aria, All in good time" She smirked.

_Ding Dong_

"Ezra get the door!" Aria shouted.

"Hey guys come on in,"Ezra said to Hanna,Caleb,Spencer,Toby, and the kids.

"Hey Em!" The girls said.

"Hey guys, you can put the bags over on the table,"She gestured. "It was Aria's job to do that but.."

The girls stared at Aria who was sitting on the couch eating chips,"What I'm hungry."

"Momma quit being a wazy bum," Jules giggled.

"Ya Momma quit being a wazy bum," Spencer mocked.

"Shut up Spence," Aria shot back.

"Em when do we get to find out the genders of the babies?"Hanna asked.

"When my parents get here which shouldn't be much longer." Emily replied.

_15 mins later_

After 15 mins Emily's parents showed up and everyone was ready to find out the gender of the babies. Emily and Her mom brought out 3 cakes, the first one said Baby A, the second one said Baby B and the third one said Baby C. "So as you can probably tell the cakes will either be blue or pink on the inside and that will tell you what I'm having. Aria you can cut the first one" Emily said.

"Jules do you wanna help me?" She asked.

"YA!" Jules shouted.

Aria and Jules slowly cut into the first cake, when they put it on the plate everyone gasped.

"Its pink Momma!" Jules shouted.

"Yep so Baby A is a Girl, Spencer you can cut the next one,"Emily said.

"Oh ok, Toby your gonna help me." Spencer said.

"Alright,"He said.

Spencer and Toby cut into the second cake and again everyone gasped as they put it on the plate.

"Awww its a little boy," Toby announced.

"Yes Baby B is a Boy. Hanna you can cut the last one." Emily said.

Hanna rushed to cut the cake, "Come on be another girl,be another girl...YES ITS PINK!"

"Yep Baby C is a girl," Emily smiled.

"Congrats Em" The girls said.

"Ya congrats," Everyone else said.

...

_Later while playing a game_

"YOU CHEATED!" Spencer yelled. "YOUR PREGO YOURSELF SO YOU KNOW HOW BIG SHE WOULD BE!"

"Spence what are you 5." Toby laughed.

"SHUT IT CAVANAUGH!" she shouted.

"You can change the last name of a Hastings girl, but you can't change a Hastings."Toby chuckled.

"OUCH!" Aria said.

"I know good burn right?" Toby said.

"Uhm no I Actually mean ouch as in baby coming ouch,"She said trying to stay calm.

Ezra shot up out of his chair" I got the bags in the car already lets go."

Everyone shot up out of their chairs got in their cars and followed them to the hospital. Ezra called his and hers parents on the way over there.

20 mins later everyone arrived at the hospital, "Ezra idk if my parents are gonna come i mean it has only been a year," Aria said.

"Don't worry babe all that matters is getting that little girl out," He smiled.

...

14 hours later a cry was heard in the room, Alison Dianne Fitz was born weighing 8 pounds 4 ounces, she was 20" long. Aria's parent's did show up which made her alot calmer since this was the first birth that they had ever been to for their grandchildren.

"Aria she is beautiful,"Her mother said.

"She looks alot like you,"Emily said.

"Awww she's going to be one cute model,"Hanna smiled.

"Han don't push it," Aria laughed.

"So who are her godparents," Dianne, Ezra's mother asked.

"Well, Mike and his wife are Eric's, Hanna is Jules, and Emily is Tommy's so its only fair that Spencer is Alison's godmother and Toby is her godfather." Aria smiled.

"Oh Aria are you sure?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Yes I'm sure, Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

Spencer nodded and took Alison from Aria, soon after Toby took his new god daughter and held her. They couldn't believe that they were the god parents to this beautiful little girl, it was one thing to be a parent it was another thing to be a god parent.

"She's perfect in everyway" Aria said as Toby was handing her back.

"She sure is,"Ezra said before kissing her. Aria felt like the happiest women on the planet, she had 4 beautiful children a wonderful husband and 3 best friends that would always be there for her.

"Hey mom can you take a pic of Me,Ezra and the kids?" She asked.

"Sure, of course" Her mom said before taking the picture. "Perfect."

**TBC...**

_Alison Dianne Fitz_

_May 3rd, 2012_

_8 Pounds, 4 Ounces_

_20" long_


	7. Chapter 6: Never Send A Boy

Chapter 6: Never Send A Boy To Do A Women's Job

**A/N: Sorry this chapter probably sucks but oh well I couldn't think of anything to write about. So I'm probably going to skip ahead to when Emily has the triplets then I will make a couple of chapters after that and then I will end this fanfic, I will possibly make a sequal that goes a couple years ahead Idk it's up to you guys, if you want a sequal just let me know. Enjoy :) -Sarah**

_1 month later_

*All 4 girls are having lunch at the Apple Rose Grill while all 3 guys are watching the kids together*

"Aria are you sure the guys can handle all of the kids at once?" Hanna asked nervously.

"Han, there isn't that many kids, and its Ezra,Toby, and Caleb," Aria replied.

"Aria, theres 10 kids there," Emily said.

"Well its the guys what could go wrong?" Spencer said having hope in the guys.

_Meanwhile at the Cavanaugh home_

"Why did we sign up for this?" and worn out Caleb barely managed to get out.

Toby saw him and said, "Cause the girls need girl time and come on the kids aren't that bad-"

"BOO!" Becca and Mara screamed throwing water on their father interupting him.

"Rebecca Elizabeth and Mara Danielle Cavanaugh when I find you it won't be pretty," Toby said in a joking tone.

Toby went searching for the girls but his search ended quickly as he fell flat on his face. Julianna had tripped him with rope; soon after Nat and Hope had used the rope to tie him up while Becca, Mara, and Jen gave him a makeover.

After 5 mins Ezra and Caleb went to check on Toby only to find him tied up in the hallway wearing a sunhat with makeup smeared all of his face. "Oh man this is priceless" Caleb laughed while taking pictures.

"Alright, alright funny now untie me" He said.

"Nah we're good," Ezra said while walking away with Caleb.

"Ughh," Toby grunted.

_Back at the grill_

"Ya your right they got this," Hanna smiled.

"So Spence, when are you and Toby gonna pop out another one?" Aria questioned.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well it was pretty obvious when Toby was holding Alison that you wanted another baby, I mean you could tell by the way you were looking at him." Aria smirked.

"I don't know i just feel like my family isn't complete yet and even though Toby never says it I know he wants a little boy, you know someone to build things with but we have 4 girls." Spencer said sadly.

"Spence its ok to want another child,"Hanna reassured her.

"I know but I don't want to seem greedy when i should be happy with the 4 beautiful girls I have." she said.

"Look Spence just talk to Toby about this he won't think your being greedy and hey maybe he wants another baby too," Emily said.

"Alright," Spencer smiled.

_I, I love you like a long song baby_

Aria answers her phone, "HI Ezzy hows it going with the kids?" "Oh ok ya thats fine, alright bye love you."

"Nice ringtone Aria," Spencer laughed. "What did Ezra want?"

"He wants us to come home, I guess 10 kids was alot for 3 guys to handle go figure," Aria laughed as well as the other 3 girls.

"Alright well lets get back," Hanna said.

_At the Cavanaughs_

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer walked in the door and couldn't help but laugh as they saw Toby in the middle of the hallway tied up with makeup all over his face. "Aww Toby you look so pretty," Hanna chuckled.

"Honey Bun, come on I know you said you liked my makeup once but I didn't think you would actually put it on," Spencer smirked.

"Oh Ha-Ha no this is the result of your spawn, and your 4 spawns," Toby said while pointing at Aria then Spencer.

"So let me get this straight a 4 year did this to you," Hanna smiled.

"Hey shes almost 5 and she had help from 2 15 year olds and 2 10 year olds." He replied back.

"Ok whatever you say Hun," Spencer laughed, "So would you 4 pretty ladies like to stay for dinner tonight."

"That would be awesome Spence." The girls said.

The 3 girls went into the living room to find their children while Spencer helped Toby. "So Tobes I wanted to talk to you about something, do you mind going into the other room to talk?"

"Thats fine." he replied.

They walked into the other room both nervous, Spencer for what she wanted to ask Toby and Toby for not knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"So Toby I was thinking that we should add something new to our family just to make it more complete," She said nervously

"Spence, are you-"

"No but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

**TBC...**

**A/N: I'm still taking suggestions for names for Emily's triplets and Should Spencer and Toby have another child? Yay or Nay?**


	8. Chapter 7: A Big Birthday Bash

Chapter 7: A Big Birthday Bash

**A/N: It is Hope and Natalie's sweet 16 and everyone is in the party mood but how will Toby deal with his daughters having boyfriends and having to let go of his little girls. This centered around Spencer, Toby and the girls but I promise next chapter will have more of everyone else. Enjoy Sarah :)**

_Previously in Pll Years Later_

_"So Toby I was thinking that we should add something new to our family just to make it more complete," She said nervously_

_"Spence, are you-"_

_"No but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."_

...

"I wanted to talk to you about maybe having another child, I mean our kids are growing up so fast Hope and Nat are almost 16 and I know you've always wanted a son to do father son things with-" Spencer was cut off.

"Spence listen to me, I love our 4 daughters and ya it would have been nice to have a son but don't feel like your pressured to have another child if you don't want one," Toby told her.

"But I do want another child and I don't feel pressured at all,"She said.

"Well we should get going to dinner but Spencer we will talk about this cause this is something that we should really think about, ok?" He said.

"Ok, I love you Toby," She smiled.

"I love you too," He said as he kissed her forehead.

They walked hand and hand to the dinner table which suprisingly Aria was able to make it seat about 15. "Huh I knew there was a reason why I liked this extra long dinner table," Spencer said.

They all sat down for dinner which was just pizza since it was easier for them then cooking for 15 people.

"So Mom, Dad, Nat and I have a very special birthday coming up," Hope said batting her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Toby said knowing where this was heading.

"And we wanted to have a party," Natalie said finishing her sisters sentence.

"A party," Toby said with his ok how much is this going to cost me voice.

"Yep," They said at the same time.

They waited for their dad's response, they waited and waited until they decided to pull the old puppy dog look on their dad. "Oh alright, I guess so but nothing too fancy," He said.

"Thank you Dad!," They both ran up to him and hugged him like crazy.

"Anything for my girls," He smiled.

"That was easy," Hanna laughed.

"Thats because if they would have asked Spencer she would have told them to ask me anyways and you know what they say about dads and their daughters-" He said

"The daughters have the dads wrapped around their little fingers ," Spencer finished for him laughing.

The rest of the dinner went pretty well and it wasn't long afterwards that everyone left.

...

_A couple of weeks and alot of planning later_

"So Mom can me and Nat go dress shopping for our party next week?"Hope asked.

"I guess so, go get your purses and we can go." Spencer said.

Spencer went up to her and Toby's room, "Hey Tobes can I have some cash?"

"What for?" He asked.

"Well the girls want to go dress shopping and I know they have money from helping out my mom but..."She said starting to bat her eyes.

"Does Spencer want a dress too?" He laughed.

"Yes please," She smiled.

"Alright anything for my my girls," He said handing Spencer some cash.

"Thanks babe," She said before kissing him.

...

_Later while dress shopping_

"Alright Mom we are going to try some on," Hope said.

"Ok hope but I have to approve the dress," Spencer said.

After 2 hours of No's from Spencer on the girls dresses each girl thought they had found the perfect dress. Hope got a strapless purple ball gown that poofed at the bottom, Natalie got a similar dress but her was a sky blue starpless dress that poofed out at the bottom with alot of gems on it. (I can't describe dresses sorry :P)

"I love them girls, I approve" Spencer smiled.

The girls bought the dresses and now it was Spencer's turn to find a dress. "Come on mom its your turn," Nat said.

"Yes and we have to approve the dress," Hope said mocking her mother.

After 30 mins of No's from the girls Spencer had found the perfect dress, it was a red dress that was knee length and showed just enough clevage to make Toby crazy.

"Nice mom, dad will like that," Hope said.

"Oh-La-La Momma," Natalie added.

The girls all bought their dresses and then decided to get some lunch. "So Mom do you think Dad would let us bring someone to our party, like a date," Hope asked.

"Well you would have to ask but i don't think he would mind, why who were you thinking of bringing?" She asked.

"I wanted to bring Matt Smith from my History class,"Hope said.

"I wanted to bring Dylan Harrow from Pre-Calc class," Natalie said.

"Ok well he might want to meet them first." Spencer told them.

"Ya can you ask him I'm afraid to ask,"Natalie said.

"Just put on your red dress he can't say no to you in that,"Hope laughed.

"Alright if you want I can ask," Spencer said.

"Thanks mom,"They both said.

_At home_

"Hey Tobes," Spencer smiled then kissing her husband.

"Did you find a nice dress," He asked.

"Yes I did," She smiled.

"Great," He said happily cause he loved seeing his girls happy.

"Oh I wanted to talk to you about something, The girls wanted to bring dates to their party," She said as she watch Toby's face which looked constipated like how Aria's dad got when she talked about Ezra.

"Hmmm I guess so," He said even though he didn't like the idea.

"Would you like to meet them before the party?" Spencer asked.

"Nah its ok I trust the girls." He said.

"Thanks dad!" The girls shouted coming out from the other room.

"Yep no problem," He said.

...

_Before the party_

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it," Spencer yelled.

She opened the door and greeted Matt and Dylan,"Hello I'm Natalie and Hope's Mother it's nice to meet you, please come inside." The boys came inside, "Girls, Toby the boys are here."

Toby came from the living room to greet the boys, "Hi I'm Hope and Natalie's father its nice to meet you," He forced a smile.

"Its nice to meet you sir," The boys said nervously as they shook his hand.

Soon after the girls descended the staircase looking beautiful in their dresses with their hair and makeup done. "Aww girls you look beautiful," Spencer said.

"Yes you guys look beautiful," Toby said.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad,"The girls said.

"Alright picture time," Spencer said excitedly.

"Oh mom no not the camera,"Natalie said embarassed.

"Alright girls stand next to your dates, Smile," Spencer snapped the pictures.

After many photos the girls were finally ready to go to their party. "Ok girls go get in the car we will be there in a second." Toby told them.

"So Spencer I was thinking and if you really want to have another child then I would love to add to our family,"He smiled.

"Really?"She said surprised but happy.

"Ya i think we could handle it," He said then kissed her.

"Alright we should go," Spencer reminded him.

"Ok, Did I tell how amazing you look in that dress," Toby said seductively." But you would look even better with it off."

"Mhmmm well maybe you will get to see that tonight, now come on Cavanaugh." Spencer smiled.

The Girl's party was under way and everyone was having a blast. All of liars and their children were there except Tommy and Alison. Toby was having a hard time seeing his baby girls dance with the guys," Hey Spence lets dance,"Toby said wanting to go keep his eye on the girls.

"Toby are you gonna be ok,"Spencer chuckled.

"I don't know Spence, those are my baby girls I don't know if I can let go yet." he said.

"Ya but they have to grow up eventually and then they are going to get married and have kids of their own, its just something that we have to deal with,"She said trying to reassure him.

"Ya I guess your right," He agreed.

"Alright guys clear the stage its time for the father daughter dance," The DJ announced. Everyone cleared the stage to watch Toby dance with each one of his girls. He couldn't believe how fast they were growing up it seemed like just yesterday that he was in the hospital holding them, ya he was 19 but he couldn't believe how much he loved his daughters and now they were 16 years old.

"Dad,Are you going to be ok?" Natalie asked.

"Ya I think I will be, As long as you and Hope didn't kiss the boys,"He laughed.

"Ha-Ha right," Natalie said hoping her dad didn't see through her lies.

After the dance the girls blew out their candles and soon the party was over.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Sorry it was a crappy ending it's 2 am and i just wanted to finish it, so I decided that spencer and toby should have another baby you should suggest names and who knows maybe even hanna will add to her family. I Promise Emily will have her babies in the next chapter which i will try to put up tomorrow but no promises. anyways im still taking names for emilys babies but this is the deadline for names. alright well thanks for all the reviews guys im glad you like my story. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Oh Baby, Baby, Baby

Chapter 8:Oh Baby, Baby, Baby

**A/N: So Im going to continue this story until you guys tell me to stop but I'm thinking about making another fanfic i dont know what i want it to be about yet cause im getting bored writing this since i have been writing this nonstop for a couple of days now so if i don't update as quickly as i normally do then thats why. Oh btw tonights episode let me just say that there was not enough spencer and toby in there for me but i will admit i was close to crying during their fighting scene cause it sounded like he was going to break up with her but he didn't so i'm not as upset that they fought. oh btw Ik triplets dont go full term but in my story they do cause i dont want to have to deal with any premature stuff cause i want this to be a happy story, lol anyways enough of me talking Enjoy :) -Sarah**

_2 months later_

"Jules are you excited for your birthday party today?" Aria asked her 5 year old.

"Ya Momma!" She shouted.

"Go put your pretty dress on your friends will be here soon," Aria said while she watched her daughter run away.

_I gotta go and I cannot wait, hey I'm looking for a place called home_

She answered her phone "Hey Em whats up?" Aria asked her. "What now? Are you serious?" "Oh ok ya sure I'll be right there."

"Ezra!"Aria shouted.

"Whats up?" he asked puzzled as to why shes spazzing out.

"Emily is having her babies and she wants me to go down there, do you mind watching the kids during the party?" She asked.

"No go ahead be with Emily," He told her.

"Ok thanks and tell Jules I'm really sorry." Aria said running out the door.

"Tell me what," Jules said coming from the living room.

Ezra got down to eye level with her,"Jules Mommy can't be here for your party because she has to help Auntie Emily because shes having the babies."

"Really, YAY! the babies are coming on my birthday!" she shouted then ran away.

"Well that was easy." He chuckled to himself.

_Meanwhile at the hospital_

"Hey Em how are you, Hey girls" Aria said.

"I'm good and look I am so sorry about Jules birthday party, but they told me I was going to have a C-section cause they babies are alittle stressed so it won't be much longer." Emily said.

"Well Ezra was telling her so hopefully she isn't too upset but I'm happy to be here with you." Aria said.

"Thanks Aria,"She smiled.

"Alright Ms. Fields, are you ready to meet your babies?" The nurse asked.

"Very," she said before being wheeled away.

_At the Fitz house_

Ezra, Caleb, and Toby were once again left with a bunch of kids their 10 plus 5 of Jules friends that she knew from preschool that she went to a few days a week.

"Ugh I really hope I don't get another makeover again,"Toby said causing the guys to laugh.

"Well Toby this time they have sugar so it will be worse." Caleb said.

"How much worse can it-" Toby couldn't even finish his sentence before he was blasted with silly string. "See silly string its not that bad." As soon as Toby walked away he fell flat on his face again.

"Not that bad huh,"Ezra laughed.

The girls had tied his shoelaces together while they distracted him with the silly string. Before Toby could even get up the girls were attacking him with makeup. "Not again" he said.

_Ring Ring_

Ezra answered the phone,"Ya oh ok hang on , guys its Aria with news about the babies."

_Everyone shut up_

"Baby A The first girl is named Makayla Kathryn Fields, she weighs 6 pounds 5 ounces, Baby B the boy is named Samuel Jacob Fields, he weighs 7 pounds 4 ounces, and Baby C the second girl is named Jordyn Alexis Fields, she weighs 6 pounds 8 ounces.

_At the hospital_

"Em, They are so cute" Aria cooed.

"Ya they are and I can't believe their mine," She smiled. "I just wish i had someone special to share this with."

"Em don't worry you will find someone,"Hanna smiled.

"Thanks Han," Emily said.

**...**

_1 week later_

"Ugh I am so tired its not even funny," Emily said to the girls.

"I know the feeling I had twins when I was 18, I practically lived off caffiene." Spencer laughed.

"Wait how is that different than from before you had twins," Hanna smirked.

"Oh shut it," Spencer said playfully.

"So guys I have some news," Spencer began. "I'm pregnant."

"Geez that didn't take long," Aria laughed.

"Haha ya I'm excited," Spencer smiled.

"Have you told the girls yet?" Emily asked

"Yes I did and I think they are excited I know Toby is," Spencer smiled thinking about how lucky she was to have a wonderful husband 4 daughters and another baby on the way.

"Thats great Spence, congrats" the girls said.

**TBC...**

_Makayla Kathryn Fields Samuel Jacob Fields Jordyn Alexis Fields_

_September 17th, 2012 September 17th, 2012 September 17th, 2012_

_6 Pounds 5 Ounces 7 Pounds 4 Ounces 6 Pounds 4 Ounces_

**A/N: Sorry I didn't know how to end that and I was tired. So idk if you want me to keep going with this story or make a seperate story for Spencer and Toby(sorry Haleb and Ezria fans, I hate writing about them idk y but i cant do it :P) or do something completely different. I feel like people are getting bored with this story if you are let me know and if you want me to continue let me know also. Oh btw Aria's ringtone in this chapter is a song called Light Years By: Micha Javier i was listening to it so i decided to put it in there i love it.**


	10. Chapter 9: 4 Months Later

Chapter 9: 4 Months Later

**A/N: So I'm going to write a update on all of the families then I will do more chapters with Hanna and her family cause I realized that I havent really focused on them alot so i will do that. Sorry I havent updated like I normally do everyday but I haven't had any ideas. Thank you to all the reviews and suggestions that you guys have gave me I never really thought I would be good or even like writing but Its really fun. A Special Thanks to my friend Nanna for giving me the idea of the sweet 16 and the idea for this chapter. Enjoy :) -Sarah.**

_4 Months later_

"Han, when does Luke need to be at Karate?" Caleb asked.

"4:30, oh and thanks for driving him I would have but my boss wanted Jen to model some new clothes and today was the only day she could do it," Hanna told her husband.

"Ok, oh and by the way Toby said he and Spencer had some news for us but didn't want to tell us just yet," Caleb said while scrolling through his text messages.

"Ya Spence told me the same thing, Do you think it could be the gender of the baby?" She questioned.

"Maybe but I'm nut sure," he said.

"MOM! LUKE TOOK ALL OF MY MAKEUP AND HID IT SO I COULDN'T FIND IT!" Jennifer yelled all the way from the bathroom upstairs.

Hanna was always surprised by how loud her daughter could yell,"LUCAS, GIVE YOUR SISTER HER MAKEUP BACK BEFORE I GROUND YOU!"

"Ooh Hanna don't ground him thats too tough," Caleb laughed.

"You be quiet," Hanna chuckled.

Jen and Luke came running down the stairs still arguing, "Luke you better watch out cause next time my foot will- "

"You know what just take the damn makeup maybe you will break a few less mirrors around here," Lucas shot back.

Caleb got in between them to break the fight, "Ok you know what you guys just lost your allowance for the week and besides school, Karate, and modeling, you guys are grounded I'm tired of the fighting."

"Thanks alot puke face," Jennifer said before running upstairs to her room.

"Shut up," He said while going to the basement.

"Did you hear what your son just said?" Hanna said stunned at the word that flew out of her sons mouth.

"He takes after you," Caleb joked.

Hanna punched his shoulder,"Not funny."

**...**

Emily awoke from a well needed nap, thank goodness for her mom and her dad she wouldn't be able to handle this without them.

"Hey mom, Hey Dad," Emily said.

"Hey sweetie how was your nap?" Her mom asked.

Emily walked over to take Makayla from her mom,"it was great I needed it, Thanks for being here and helping me out I couldn't do this by myself."

"Its no trouble at all Em we love to help," Her dad said.

"So Em, have you found someone special at all?" Her mom asked.

"No I thought about making an account on a dating website but I decided not to I don't know anyone who would want to date a women with triplets." she said sadly.

"Well what if I told you that there was a really nice women who knows about your babies and would love to have dinner with you," Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"I would say that your crazy," Emily laughed.

"I'm serious Em her name is Elizabeth shes your age and she told me that if you were free tomorrow she would love to have dinner with you. Me and dad can watch Kayla, Sam, and Jordyn for you if you wanted." Her mother told her.

"Ok I will go out with her but I'll ask the girls if they wanna babysit cause you guys have been helping alot and they like to babysit." Emily said.

"Ok I'll let her know but if they don't want to babysit just call us its no big deal," Her dad said.

"Thanks," She smiled.

**...**

Toby came up behind Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist while she was cooking, "So Spence, when do I get to tell people the amazing news."

Spencer chuckled,"I was planning on telling the girls at dinner tonight and then i was going to have you text everyone else they good news."

"Ok thats cool. Do you need any help hun?" He asked.

"No I think I'm good, but thanks babe," She said then kissed him.

_During dinner_

"Mom can you pass the corn please," Nat asked.

Spencer passed her the corn,"So girls your father and I have some good news."

"What?" All 4 of them asked.

"Well your mother and I had an appointment the other day to find out what we are having," Toby began.

"And..." Hope said.

"It's a...Boy!" Spencer cheered.

"Yay!" All the girls screamed,"Congrats Mom and Dad."

Toby got out his phone and texted the girls and guys. As soon as he sent out the texts he got replies, "Congrats you guys," Most of them said.

"Mom, Have you and dad thought of names yet?" Mara asked.

"Yes we have, We think we are going to name him, Tyler James." Spencer said.

"I like that mom,"Rebecca said.

"Ya me too mom,"Natalie added.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Spencer told them.

**...**

Aria walked into her and Ezra's bedroom,"Hey did you get Toby's text?"

"Ya I did I'm so happy for them,"He said.

She walked over to join her husband on the bed," Ya me too I know how much Spencer and Toby wanted this."

They heard a cry through the baby monitor,"I'll go get Alison."

Aria walked into her daughters room," Hey Ali what's the matter huh." She picked up her now 7 month old and sat down to nurse her."

"Hey how is she?" Ezra asked while carrying her 2 year old son Tommy who woke up from his nap.

"She's good just alittle hungry. Hows my little man doing today?" She cooed at her son.

"He was just being fussy I think he wanted to come see his mommy and his sissy." Ezra said.

"Baby," Tommy said while pointing at Alison.

"Ya thats right she's your baby sister," Aria smiled.

"I love you Aria,"Ezra said then kissed his wife.

"I love you too." she smiled after the kiss.

**TBC...**

**A/N: So I backed off of Spoby, and Ezria alittle cause its been mostly about them so far and I tried to write more with Haleb and Emily. Sorry if this chapter sucks I just wrote what came to me.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Date, and a Model

Chapter 10: A Date, and a Model

**A/N: So this chapter will be just Hanna and Emily's families and the next chapter will just be Spencer and Aria's. Thanks for all the reviews guys and enjoy :) -Sarah**

Hanna walked into her office with Jennifer ready for another photoshoot,"Mom what kind of clothes am I modeling today?" Jennifer asked.

"I think its back to school clothes, and a few school uniforms," Hanna responded.

"Cool,"Jennifer said.

Once they reached the office Jennifer was already being dragged into the hair and makeup chair while Hanna got the clothes ready for the line. Jennifer hated sitting in the chair for 2 hours but it was worth it in the end to see her self in magazines and in stores for school clothes.

Jennifer first modeled a simple outfit, jeans and a tshirt, then she modeled a school uniform which was a white polo shirt with a navy blue pleated skirt. Many pictures later Jennifer was modeling her last two outfits which were sundresses.

The whole photoshoot took about 5 hours and Hanna suggested that her and Jennifer go and get some lunch afterwards. "can we get chinese food?" Jennifer asked her mom.

"Sure why not,"Hanna replied.

During lunch Jennifer and Hanna had a great conversation, its been a long time since they actually had a meal just the two of them. "So Mom, are you and dad going to have another baby?" Jennifer said changing the topic quickly.

Hanna looked at her daughter confused why she would ask her,"No we aren't why?"

"I was just curious cause maybe if you had another kid we could put a for sale sign on luke and stick him on the curb," Jennifer laughed.

"Jen! Thats not nice," Hanna said while trying not to laugh.

"Well hes an annoying little turd," Jen said trying to back up her argument.

"Too bad you guys need to get along,"Hanna told her daughter.

"Whatever," Jen said alittle upset since she was serious.

**...**

Hanna,Spencer, and Aria walked into Emily's room each holding a baby,"So Em wat are you wearing for your date?" Hanna asked since shes the fashion expert.

Emily searched through her closet and pulled out 2 outfits, one was a white sundress with a brown belt to go with it and the other was a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top with a pink cardigan."Ok which one?"

Hanna studied the outfits,"mhmm go with the sundress, the other outfit makes you look like a mom."

Everyone gave Hanna a weird look,"Uhm Han I am a mom."

"Ya but for this date no your not." Hanna smiled.

"Ok she already knows I'm a mom but whatever your the expert,"Emily said agreeing with her.

5 mins later Emily came out in her date outfit ready for the girls to do her makeup," SO what do you think guys?" Emily said twirling around in her dress.

"I love it Em, Elizabeth will too," Spencer said.

"Ya Em you look really pretty." Aria added.

Hanna looked her up and down,"Good now time for your hair and makeup, let me just go set Jordyn in her crib."

15 mins later Emily was all ready for her date with Elizabeth, The girls said goodbye and Emily was on her way to have dinner at the Apple Rose Grill. The whole way there Emily couldn't help but be nervous, she hasn't been on a date since Maya died and now she had 3 kids, would that turn someone off. Emily tortured herself with what ifs and alot of negative thinking until she finally arrived. She walked inside and she saw a beautiful girl with goldren brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

Emily was amazed, she didn't expect her to be that good looking,"Hi I'm Emily."

She smiled,"Hi I'm Elizabeth, please sit down."

"So thanks for meeting me for dinner,"Emily said.

"Oh its no big deal your mom talked alot about you and I figured that you would be someone worth meeting." She replied.

"Aww thanks," Emily smiled.

"So your mom tells me that you have triplets, What are their names?" She asked.

"Yes I do, My first born is Makayla, Then theres Samuel, and my baby is Jordyn." Emily said.

"Those are cute names," Elizabeth said in response.

"Thanks," Emily was having a great time on her date, Elizabeth didn't care that she had triplets and for the first time since Maya died she felt like she could actually date someone again.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Sorry Hanna's story is alittle boring I didn't want to leave the whole modeling thing out but I couldn't make it sound good. Well sorry this chapter sucked I didn't have much time to write I have to go make dinner but I felt bad for not updating sooner. Anyways next chapter will be Spencer and Aria. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: You Seem Jumpy

Chapter 11: You Seem Jumpy

**A/N: Very short chapter, the next one will be alot longer, Enjoy :) -Sarah**

Spencer sat in the viewing room of the dance studio watching her girls learn their dances for their next competition, She loved watching her girls dance but she hated competition season she had to travel alot and with the baby she wasn't looking up to it.

A couple of hours later the girls were done and were in the car driving home,"So girls do you like your dances?" Spencer asked.

"I do cause I get an awesome solo and a duet with Hope," Natalie said.

Hope laughed,"We always get duets together since we are identical."

"What about you Becca and Mara, do you like your dances?" she asked her younger set of twins.

"No, I hate the music, it's some dumb justin bieber song." Becca said making her sisters laugh since they knew she hated him so much.

"I like mine, I didn't get a solo but I got a trio with my friends Amber and Ellie and I get a duet with a really cute guy named Eric." Mara smiled.

"Ok just don't tell your father that,"she laughed even though it was true, Toby was so protective over his girls and that if he even saw Mara with a boy he would go buy a shotgun despite his hatred from them.

"Oh with Tyler on the way he won't care," Mara laughed knowing that would never happen.

"So Mom are you excited for Ty to get here?" Becca asked.

"I am, I'm nervous since I haven't had a baby in a long time but I think I will do ok," She smiled.

"Aren't you too old to have a baby?" Nat joked.

"Ha-Ha Nat you know I had you and Hope when I was 18 so I'm only 34." She said.

"How was it being a teen mom?" Hope asked.

"It was hard, very hard I didn't have alot of help but I wouldn't change one thing if I could go back in time. Why do you ask?" Spencer questioned her daughter.

"Uh-No-No reason just curious,"She stuttered causing her mom to look at her funny.

"You sure you seem kinda jumpy," Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm fine," Hope forced a smile.

**A/N: Very short i know but i had this thought in my head and i think it would make a great story line. thanks for the reviews even though i havent updated this story but ive been busy with before school stuff so i will try and update more.**


	13. Chapter 12: Lunch with Aria

Chapter 12: Lunch with Aria, Tommy, and Alison

**A/N: So I know you guys were shocked by the last chapter, in this chapter it will be focused on Spencer coming to the realization that her daughter might be pregnant. Enjoy :) -Sarah.**

Aria walked into the Apple rose grill holding her sons hand while carrying a car seat, She found Spencer who was starting to show more and more and their usual table. "Hey Spence!"

Spencer looked up from her phone," Hey Aria! Wow Tommy you have gotten so big, how old are you?"

"I two Aunt Spencer," He said while smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow you are growing up way to fast, and omg I have to see that baby right now," Spencer says while taking Alison who was surprisingly awake out of her car seat. "My goodness you are getting so big."

Aria sighs,"I know they are growing up so fast, Jules starts kindergarten next week! and Eric is going into the 4th grade!"

"Wow, where does the time go, Hope and Natalie are going into the 11th grade and Becca and Mara are going into the 5th and now I have a little boy due in a couple of months." Spencer said glowing.

"How are my twinies doing these days?" Aria smiled while unwrapping her straw and putting it into her iced tea.

"Pretty good, they just started their competition season so they are going to be dancing their butts off. Hope seemed alittle off yesterday after dance though and I'm not sure why." She said.

"What do you mean?" Aria questioned.

"Well she seemed really jumpy when I was talking to her and I don't know why." Spencer said confused.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Well I was talking about when Hope and Natalie were born and she asked me what it was like to be a teen mom, then when I asked her why she wanted to know she starting stuttering saying no reason." Spencer explained.

"Wait, doesn't she stutter when she lies?" Aria asked.

"Huh?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Omg Spence your daughter Hope everytime she lies she can't stop stuttering, you never noticed that?"

"No," She said feeling guilty that she didn't know everything about her own children.

"Well she does, but what I don't get is why would she-," Aria's eyes got big," Spence does Hope have a boyfriend?"

"Ya his name is Matt hes in her history class why?"

"Uhm have you everr thought that Hope might be pregnant." Aria stated.

Spencer looked shocked she never thought about that and how when she was pregnant she had a similar convo with her mom about being a teen mom.

_At the Cavanaugh's_

Hope was sitting in her room enjoying the 5 minute break from her homework that she gave herself when suddenly Natalie busted into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Knock much?" Hope smirked.

"We need to talk," Nat said sitting down on her bed.

"Ok about what?" Hope asked.

"Have you and Matt had sex yet?" Nat asked knowing she was going to get yelled at.

"No! and why would you care anyways?"

"Hope your stuttering and I know you do that when you lie and you did that when you were talking about being a teen mom, with mom yesterday."

"And your point is what Nancy Drew?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What are you talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about Hope, I also heard you throwing up in the bathroom the past couple of mornings, so please if you are tell me." Nat pleaded.

Hope got up turned Nat around opened the door and gently pushed her out,"I know you care about me but mind your own business ok." Then she closed the door.

Natalie stood there for a minute then walked back to her room looking depressed. Toby came upstairs as Natalie was going in her room. "Hey Nat Pants!"

"Hey dad" She responded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't feel like talking about it." SHe told her dad before closing her door.

Toby shrugged and continued to go to his room, he didn't want to bug her anymore, he figured shes a teen now and if she wants to talk she will.

_At the grill_

"Omg Aria I never thought of that," She put her head in her hands. "What should I do? I can't question her cause she wont admit it to me and I don't want her to feel like I don't trust her."

"Why don't I talk to her?" Aria offered.

"Do you mind? Maybe she will tell you something, just don't flat out ask her cause I don't want her hating you."

"Don't worry I wont, but you might want to go out with Toby while I do cause we don't want him over hearing and making a trip to the gun store." Aria said causing Spencer to laugh.

"Alright, But seriously Ar, what do I do if she is?" Spencer said.

"You tell her you understand and that your disappointed but you will never stop loving her or her baby."

Spencer sighed she hoped she would never have to have this conversation with one of her children but it looks like she might have to soon.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Is hope pregnant? If she is will she tell people? I will try to update as soon as I can**


	14. Chapter 13: Aria's Sneaky

Chapter 13: Aria's Sneaky

Aria dropped Tommy and Alison off with Ezra so she could go talk to Hope. "Ezra!" She called throughout the house.

He ran to the living room,"Hey what's up?"

She handed him Alison,"I need you to watch the kids because I need to talk to Hope about something."

"Why couldn't you take them with you?" He said not in a mean way.

"Because It wouldn't be a good idea to bring babies when we talk cause I think Hope might be pregnant."

"Geez they breed like rabbits over there,"He laughed.

Aria smacked his arm with her purse,"This is not funny Ezra!"

He laughed some more,"Relax I was kidding."

"Well I wasn't and I'm praying she isn't cause I know how hard it was for Spencer and ya she did have 2 but still, I don't want her to have to do the same thing and I hope that if she is and decides to have the baby that she gives it up for adoption."

"Well If she is and you want her to put the baby up for adoption, maybe you should bring a baby and leave her alone with them then she will realize how hard it is." He said.

"Your right, give me my baby back," She said taking Alison from Ezra.

"Wow demanding aren't we," He smiled. "Give me my baby back," He mocked her.

"Ha-Ha funny" She said sarcastically.

He kissed her,"I try." He kissed her again trying to get her to stay and have some fun with him when the kids take their naps.

"No I don't think so, I need to go talk to her," She said.

Ezra pouted,"Aww"

"Its not going to work,"She smiled in victory.

"Oh alright, but let me kiss my little Ali goodbye." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Bye Tommy," She said messing up his hair.

"Bye Ezra," She kissed him one last time then left.

"Where Momma going?" Tommy asked looking sad.

"Shes going to Aunt Spencer's house to talk to cousin Hope, But guess what Eric and Jules will be back from Aunt Emily's soon so you can play with them." He said picking him up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yay!" Tommy shouted.

_At Spencer's_

_Ding Dong_

Toby opened the door,"Hey Aria, Hey Cutie Pie!"

"Hey Toby," She smiled as he gestured her to walk in.

"So Spencer told me you are going to hang out here and me and her are gonna go out but she didn't tell me why?" He said looking confused.

Spencer came around the corner,"It's girl stuff Toby, Would you like to know more?"

"No thank you, let's go," He said walking out.

Spencer laughed,"I love using that excuse on him."

Aria laughed,"I use the same one on Ezra."

"Ok well we will be back in a few hours hopefully everything goes well."

"It will Spence don't worry." Aria smiled.

"Alright bye Aria, Bye Ali."

Aria walked up to Hope's room. She knocked on the door and Hope told her to come in. "Oh hey Aunt Aria."

"Hey Hope."

"What are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you, your mom was worried about you."

"Worried,worried why," She said getting all defensive.

"Well you were alittle off yesterday after dance your mom said, why?"

"Idk I wasn't feeling the best it must be me being nervous about the competition season starting.

Alison started crying,"Oh she must be hungry, do you mind watching her while I go fix her a bottle?"

"No not at all," Hope said taking her.

"Thanks I will be right back," Aria left the room but didn't go downstairs she breastfeeds Alison but she wanted to see how Hope would react. Man she was good Aria thought to herself.

After about 2 mins you could tell Hope was getting frazzled so Aria decided to go back in with the bottle. When she walked in Hope was relieved but she was crying. "What's wrong?"

Hope looked up," You know don't you."

Aria took Alison and started to feed her," Ya I do."

"How did you know?"

"I had a feeling, wait how did you know I knew?" Aria said equally as confused.

"You breastfeed her, I'm not stupid this was a test."

She chuckled slightly," You caught me, I wanted to see if you would tell me. Why did you have unprotected sex anyways."

Hope looked at the ground,"I don't know I got caught up in the moment."

"Well what are you planning on doing with it?"

"I don't know, I'm against abortion but Idk if I she keep it or give it up." Hope said with more tears coming out.

Aria got up and hugged her," It's ok not to know now, but eventually a decision will have to be made. Does Matt know?"

"No I was going to tell him when I knew what I was going to do."

"Either way, He has to know."

Hope nodded,"I know."

"Look whatever you decide we all love you and that will never change." Aria smiled and left.

Once Aria left she heard Hope break down into tears, it had finally hit her. Aria texted Spencer that Hope told her she was pregnant, Little did Aria know that Toby had Spencer's phone at the moment.

**TBC...**

**A/n: There will be more Haleb and more of Emily and the triplets in the next chapter, it will be a birthday party and Hope will let everyone know what her plan is. How will Toby react? What will Hope do?**


	15. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday

Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Emily, Jennifer, and The Twins

**A/N:Emily, Jennifer, Mara, and Rebecca all have birthday's in september so everyone is getting together for a big birthday party at Spencer's house. we will find out what Hope is planning on doing and she will tell everyone shes pregnant, including Matt.**

_Previously in PLL Years Later_

_Hope looked up," You know don't you."_

_Aria took Alison and started to feed her," Ya I do."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I had a feeling, wait how did you know I knew?" Aria said equally as confused._

_"You breastfeed her, I'm not stupid this was a test."_

_She chuckled slightly," You caught me, I wanted to see if you would tell me. Why did you have unprotected sex anyways."_

_Hope looked at the ground,"I don't know I got caught up in the moment."_

_"Well what are you planning on doing with it?"_

_"I don't know, I'm against abortion but Idk if I she keep it or give it up." Hope said with more tears coming out._

_Aria got up and hugged her," It's ok not to know now, but eventually a decision will have to be made. Does Matt know?"_

_"No I was going to tell him when I knew what I was going to do."_

_"Either way, He has to know."_

_Hope nodded,"I know."_

_"Look whatever you decide we all love you and that will never change." Aria smiled and left._

_Once Aria left she heard Hope break down into tears, it had finally hit her. Aria texted Spencer that Hope told her she was pregnant, Little did Aria know that Toby had Spencer's phone at the moment._

Toby stared at Spencer's phone confused at what her was looking at, the text from Aria said that Hope is pregnant, Hope, His Hope, His Baby Girl, it can't be true. "Spence what is this text supposed to mean," He said showing Spencer who was looking at clothes the text.

Spencer's eyes grew big, not only was her daughter pregnant but now Toby knows,"Toby Me and Aria had a feeling Hope was pregnant so I asked her to talk to her and thats why we went out. I guess she really is pregnant."

Spencer could see Toby's fist clenching,"I'm going to kill Matt!"

"No your not Toby, if you do that then Hope will never forgive you."

Toby was starting to get angry now,"What am I supposed to do Spence, just sit around and let him get away with doing that to my little girl!"

"Toby we don't know what happened, it could have been like you and me, they could have got caught up in the moment and it just happened. Whatever you do though, don't be like our parents we need to be supportive of her and whatever decision she makes, ok?"

He started to calm down,"Alright."

"Ok, now since we are here we might as well go shopping for presents for Emily, Jen, Becca, and Mara." Spencer said taking Toby's hand and walking out into the mall to go to another store.

_At The Cavanaugh's_

Toby walked through the door,"Guys, We're home"

As usually Rebecca and Mara came running up to greet their father. "HI daddy!" Rebecca said grabbing his right leg while Mara grabbed his left.

"Hey cutie pies, I love you guys but can you go up to your room please we have your presents and we don't want any peeking." Toby smiled.

The girls giggled as they ran up the stairs,"Ok daddy"

"Ok Spence hurry," He said opening the door as Spencer hurried to the basement.

Toby hasn't seen Hope yet but he knew eventually that he was going to have to talk to her, but today he couldn't, it was too soon and he was afraid that he would go off on her and he didn't want to do that, He would just talk to her after the party tomorrow.

_The next day_

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it," Natalie said opening the door. "Aunt Hanna, Uncle Caleb Hi."

"Hey Nat," Hanna said as they walked in.

"Hey Jen, Luke"

"Hi"

"Where's Spencer, Toby and the rest of the Cavanaugh gang?" Caleb asked.

"Their around here somewhere." She smiled. "MOM, DAD, HOPE, BECCA, MARA! AUNT HANNA'S HERE!" She screamed through out the house knowing that would get their attention.

"Geez Nat, stop yelling! We aren't deaf you know." Hope said looking like had just woke up for a nap.

Natalie smirked and skipped into the living room as Spencer and Toby came to greet them.

"Hanna!" Spencer ran up to hug her best friend.

Toby pulled Caleb into a bro hug,"What's up man?"

"Ugh not much."

_Ding Dong_

Spencer opened the door to see The Fitz gang,"Hey guys come on in!"

"Auntie Spencer, now you have swallowed a baby! What is with you grown- ups your ridiculous" Jules laughed.

"Julianna, Don't start that tonight." Aria told her daughter.

"So how is my little Tyler doing?" Hanna said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Pretty good I'm excited for him to get here." She smiled. "Well guys please go sit down and we will be having dinner soon."

An Hour and a Half later Emily, Elizabeth, the triplets, Matt, and Dylan had arrived. Spencer had served dinner which was spaghetti with garlic bread. After dinner Emily and the girls opened there presents, everytime a baby would cry you could see Hope getting more and more shaky until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She stands up "Guys I have something to say, I'm pregnant."

Everyone looked shocked they didn't know if they should be happy or sad. "Your too young to swallow a baby though," Jules said breaking the silence.

"Julianna Dianne Fitz that's it your going in time out," Aria said dragging Jules into the other room.

Hope began again,"And I think I'm going to keep the baby."

She looked to Matt for any sort of response but he just got up and left and Hope followed him.

Once outside Matt let everything go," HOPE! WHAT THE HELL!"

"What?"

"What do you mean your pregnant?"

"I mean that in 9 mines I'm going to have a baby and I'm keeping it."

"Why not abortion or adoption?"

"Because I dont believe in abortion and I don't want someone else raising my kid."

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't be involved if your keeping the baby."

"Matt wait!" She yelled but it was not luck he was already gone. She walked back inside, ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Tears just poured out of her left and right.

"Should someone go up there and talk to her?" Hanna asked.

"I will," Toby said walking up the stairs to her room. He walked into her room and say her crying on her bed, he hated seeing his baby cry, "Hope do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Matt said he couldn't be involved if I kept the baby. I don't get it though you stayed for mom, why are some men nice and others are't?"

He sat down next to her and hugged her,"I don't know Hope, I guess just some guys are more mature than others, see when I was your age I had already gone through so much that I was practically adult, Now Matt, he still has alot of growing up to do and even if he isn't her for you and the baby I love you, your mom loves you, everyone loves you and you will make it through this. If you want to keep the baby then we will support you, if you want to give the baby up then thats ok too you jusst do what you feel is right."

"Thank you daddy, I love you,"

"I love you too."

**TBC...**

**A/N: I will go back to doing the families seperate again so I can give the other families attention too so next chapter will preobably be fast forwarded a couple of months. btw the next few weeks will be really busy for me so I will update as soon as I can and if you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen to the families please let me know.**


	16. Chapter 15:Reality Check

Chapter 15:Reality Check

**A/N: Hope realizes what it takes to be a mom. Enjoy :) -Sarah**

It has been a week since Hope made the big announcement at the party and it still hasn't sunk in for anyone yet that shes pregnant,It really hasnt hit Spencer and Toby's parents that they will be great grandparents before they are 65. Since Hope was keeping the baby her parents needed to talk to her to let her know that if this is what she wanted to do that it wouldn't be peaches and roses all the time. They walked into her room after she gave them permission to do so,"So Hope we wanted to talk to you about your decision about the baby." Spencer began.

"Right we just wanted to let you know that while we support whatever decision you make, that we also want you to be realistic about things. For one you would need to get a job." Toby continued.

"Right and Aunt Melissa told me that i could help her out with phone calls and paperwork for money." Hope responded.

Spencer went on to the next point,"Ok well what about school because dropping out isnt an option, and most of the family members work in that time period."

"Well I could pay someon, or daycare." She suggested.

"Right but that costs money and I know your going to help Aunt Melissa but when you add the cost of diapers, formula, clothes, furniture anything the baby will need it gets pretty expensive and as much as we would love to help we have to raise you girls and your brother which also costs money." Spencer explained.

Toby started to explain the last and biggest topic of them all, "And if Matt is not going to be involved then you will be a single mom for 18 years and you will have to deal with him if he ever decides he wants custody. Have you ever considered adoption where you can pick a family and they can raise them for you?"

Hope started to cry, this was all too much for her. They went to comfort her,"I know its hard to hear all of this but its all stuff that needs to be taken into consideration."

"Well I really want to keep her but I don't think I will be able to give her what she needs so I'm going to call an adoption agency." Hope said.

"Well we don't want you to jump into any decisions yet, just think it over and make a decision when you know in your heart what is right,"Toby said before kissing his daughters forehead and leaving with Spencer.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Will Hope keep it? Should she? let me know in the reviews :) Ik its short but i needed to write this so i could continue on with the story**


	17. Chapter 16: Finding A Family

Chapter 16: Finding a Family

**A/N: So This doesn't mean she is or isn't giving the baby up for adoption yet cause things can change.**

Hope was in the living room flipping through a binder of families that an adoption agency gave her when Nat,Mara,and Becca came in,"Hey sissy" Becca said.

"What are you doing?"Mara asked.

She sighed,"Well I am looking for a home for my baby."

"Why, we are in one right now?" Mara said.

"Yes but I can't take care of my baby, He/ or She needs a family that can give it everything it needs." She said.

"So have you found anyone good yet?" Natalie asked looking at the binder.

Hope flipped back a few pages,"Well these are the Johnson's and they seem really nice and like a perfect fit for my baby but it says they want to move to Nebraska and I would want to see my baby."

"So you want to still she your baby?" Natalie looked confused.

"Of course I mean even though everytime I look at him or her i will see Matt but I still love this baby."

"If I could find you someone close to us that wants to adopt your baby what would you say?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"I would say your amazing but goo luck with that." Hope said.

"Leave it to me."Natalie said then ran out of the house.

Natalie ran all the way across the other side of the neighboor hood to someone's house who she thought would want to adopt Hope's baby, She knocked on the door unsure of what was about to happen but hopeful that something good would come from it. After a few seconds they opened the door,"Natalie what's up?"

"Aunt Jenna can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course,"She motioned for her to come in. Natalie sat down next to Noel, He had married Jenna a few years back(I know I didn't bring this up earlier but oh well you know now).

"Hey Uncle Noel" She smiled.

Jenna sat down,"So what is it Natalie?"

"Well as you know Hope is pregnant and she wants to keep the baby but she knows she cant without money or Matt's help so I got thinking and I know you guys wanted to start a family and you probably want your own kids but maybe you would like to adopt her baby." Natalie got out before anyone could object.

"Me and Noel are actually having trouble with trying to have a baby and I was thinking about it but she said she wanted to keep it so we will think it over and we want hope to think it over but we will let you guys know ok," She smiled.

"Alright I will see you later Aunt Jenna and Uncle Noel," She said while leaving.

_The next day_

The whole Cavanaugh family was at the dinner table eating when Natalie spoke up," So I talked to someone who may want to adopt Hope's baby."

"Who?" They questioned.

"Aunt Jenna and Uncle Noel, I talked to them yesterday and they told me they were having trouble trying to have a baby and they said they would think about it and if they and Hope wanted to they would take the baby."

"Well I don't think its a horrible idea I mean shes close by, you would be able to see the baby anytime you wanted to and we know them." Spencer said.

"I agree, What do you think Hope?" Toby asked.

"Uh I'm still thinking about it but I guess its something to think about."

"Ok sweetie but like i said only do what you feel is right." Toby said.

"Ok,"Hope forced a smile, she hated talking about the baby but she knew sooner or later she would have to make a decision.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Ok so I still don't know if she should keep it or not let me know and also I will be taking name suggestions until the 29th for the baby. I decided to do 2 chapters since I haven't wrote alot. I'm sorry I didn't write for a while but I'm taking a college class and it I finally got it figured out cause somewho they messed up my paper work and I just registered for school and I have all these appointments in the next week as well as a job interview so wish me luck there. After the 4th I will only update on Saturday's and Sunday's because School is going to be very intense this year with my college class and if i get the job so sorry but I wont have time.**


	18. Chapter 17: 2 Months Later

Chapter 17: 2 Months Later

**A/N:So this will be mostly about the other girls families since i focused alot on spoby so sorry about that. I wrote something in the reviews about a mistake i made timing wise so check that out and after Hope has the baby i will jump ahead a couple of years and i will do a few chapters of that then I will end this fanfic.**

_2 months later_

Emily's House

Elizabeth walked into Emily's house and she could hear all 3 babies crying, she went to the nursery to help out,"Hey Em need help?" She giggled.

"Yes you are a life saver Jordyn needs to be changed and I can get Kayla and Sam is being a good boy right now so hes my favorite." Emily said as if her head was going to explode.

Elizabeth chuckled,"Come her Jordy lets get you changed so mommy can stop having a nervous break down."

"Ha-ha Liz you would be like this if you were by yourself with triplets most of the time."

"Well why don't I move in with you, you know to help you out and stuff."

"Oh no Liz I can't ask you to do that, you will never get any sleep when you stay here."

"I can handle it Em." Liz turned around with the diaper in hand,"Now come one please let me help you out."

"Ok on one condition."

"Sure anything," Liz said eagerly.

"Throw that dirty diaper away."

"Right," Both girls laughed.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb were enjoying a quiet moment to themselves while the kids were in school. They were sitting on the couch snuggled up together when Caleb asked Hanna a very interesting question. "Hey Han would you ever be willing to expand our family more?"

"Do you mean us having another, or adopting?"

"Well I know Hope asked Jenna to adopt her baby but maybe she would like us to do it if Jenna doesnt want to."

"I was thinking about that too and I love the idea and I will think about it but do you want to know the downside of that?"

"Whats that?"

"We can't try ourselves," She said seductively in his ear.

It didn't take Caleb long to agree with this idea, he picked Hanna up and carried her up to their room. Once in her room there was no stopping them their heated makeout session finished about an hour later with them naked underneath the covers.

"Wow, 15 years and you still got it Han," Caleb winked at her.

"See what I mean by this is better? But I am seriously going to consider adopting her baby if Jenna wont."

"Ok but all I know is that I love the days we both have off of work and the kids are at school."

"Me too and if we don't get pregnant right away or adopt Hope's baby we get to keep trying, and trying-" Hanna started kissing him again telling him she wanted to try one more time today.

"Han as much as I want to try again today, its almost 3 and we wont have time."

Hanna pouted,"Oh."

"Don't worry we will have alot more time to try again trust me, I will make time."

* * *

Ezra woke up to his alarm clock wishing that he could just sleep for 5 more minutes but he knew that he would be late if he did that. He looked over at his wife who was still sound asleep, he found it amazing how she can sleep through my loud as a train alarm clock but wakes up as soon as she hears a baby cry, must be a mother thing. He decided to not to wake her up just yet and be nice and let her sleep while he got the kids up and ready for their first day of school.

He walked into Jules room first he turned on the light and walked over to his daughters bed,"Jules sweetie, you have to get up you need to get ready for your first day of kindergarten today." He tried to make her excited about kindergarten but sadly she was just like her mom when it came to sleeping.

"No daddy leave me alone I will go to school tomorrow." she groaned.

"I'm sorry Jules but you can't you need to go today."

"So I don't have to go tomorrow if I go today?" OK now she was just being a smartass, you can see who shes been spending more time with the past 5 years.

"Julianna Dianne, Stop being a smarty pants, if you arent up after I wake up your sissy and brothers then you are in big trouble."

Ezra walked into Erics room next,"Hey buddy time to get up you start school today."

"I'm aware dad I will be up in a minute."

"Ok I will be back to check in exactly one minute."

Ezra then walked into Tommy's room," Hey little man guess what you get to go to preschool today are you excited?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Yay finally someone who wants to go to school, ok so go play with your toys I have to go wake Mommy up so she can help you get dressed."

"Ok daddy."

Ezra slipped back into bed to wake up Aria,"Aria sweetie you need to wake up ."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do because your daughter is acting just like you and she won't get out of bed."

"Good then i raised her well now go away."

"Ok you asked for it." He went over to her and started tickling her.

"Ezra stop! ok ok fine I will get up."

"Ha works every time, now can you get Tommy dressed and I will get Ali up and then try to wake your daughter up."

"Yeah yeah."

Ezra went into Ali's room and saw that she was awake already, his eyes lite up like a christmas tree everytime he saw his daughter,"Hey Baby girl how are you" He got her dressed and headed downstairs where he smelled breakfast cooking. Hey walked down and saw his 3 kids all ready for school and eating,"what the heck did you do they wouldn't wake up for me!"

"You just don't have the skills I do, now give me my baby girl."

"Geez thats the last time I let you sleep in late."

* * *

It was moving day for Liz and Em couldn't be happier, they had finally finished packed later on in the day and they could finally enjoy themseleves. ok they could finally enjoy themselves with Emily's 6 month old triplets but still it was nice knowning that she had someone to help her all the time.

Liz made dinner for them then helped Emily feed bath and put the triplets to bed.

Once they finished that they laid down in bed,"Are you exhusted yet."

Liz looked at her and smiled,"Nope not one bit."

"you will be soon"

"No because I'm too happy to be exhusted."

They kissed each other and went to bed early knowing the triplets would be up soon.

* * *

Han got of the phone a second after Caleb got in the room, "Hey Han who were you on the phone with?"

"Spencer I told her we would love to adopt Hope's baby if Jenna doesn't and she said that was cool and she would talk to Hope about it then she would get back to us."

"That's great, do you think Jennifer and Lucas would like another sibling?"

Hanna laughed," Well Jen would as long as they are like luke, that's what she told me and Luke would rather have a dog."

Caleb laughed at his children they were so much like he and Hanna it wasn't even funny."Those sound like our children."

"Yes it does."

* * *

After Spencer got off the phone with Hanna Jenna called her wanting to talk to her about adopting her baby."Hey Jenna whats up?"

"Well Noel and I thought about it and we would be honored to adopted Hope's baby, if that's still what she wants."

"As far as I know that is what she wants, but I will let her know you called. Oh and tell Noel I said Hi."

"Will do Spencer take care."

"Hey Spence was that Jenna?"

"Ya she told me that she would like to adopt Hope's baby."

"Really thats great, well lets bring her in here and we can tell her."

Hope came in their room with the slight baby bump that she has now,"What is it?"

"Well Aunt Jenna and Uncle Noel said they would be honored to be your baby's parents."

"Really thats great," She said hugging her mom then hugging her dad. "Tell them I said thank you."

Hope ran out of their room,"That was easy?" Toby looked puzzled.

"Ya well it may be now but she wont be this excited when she has to give her baby up." Spencer said.

"Well I guess we will cross that road when it comes, we still have 7 months to go."

"Yep 7 months and my baby will be having a baby," Spencer felt a tear run down her cheek."Now I understand how my mom felt."

"Shh its ok Spence," He pulled her into a hug."Everything will work out."

**TBC...**

**A/N: S ik Toby is the bad guy right now and i feel weird writing a happy story about him so after I complete these stories I will shift my focus over to Ezria, they are my new fav couple now since I don't feel right about calling Spoby a couple now. I feel really upset that they chose that storyline i mean its a good one but now im upset cause I'm the kinda person who likes to be able to trust someone i mean thats everything to me and ik its just a show but when ive watched a show for 2 years i start to feel like i know these people which is werid ik casue they arent real but i do thise with secret life too where every time someone cries i cry too and i just hate that they made me feel like i could trust toby but then they decided that no we cant trust him anymore idk thats just my opinion.**


	19. Chapter 18:The Gender

Chapter 18: The Gender

_3 months later_

Jenna and Noel wanted to come to the doctors appointment with Hope today because they would be able to find out the sex of the baby. Hope was excited that they wanted to adopt her baby but she was nervous about what Matt would say when he has to sign away his rights, the last thing she wants is for their to be a fight about something that should be a happy moment for Jenna and Noel not some sort of weird custody battle.

Once they were called back Hope got on the table and they started the ultrasound,"So Hope you wanted to find out the sex of the baby today right?" Dr. Hollaway asked making sure that this is what she wanted.

"Yes, My aunt and uncle are adopting my baby and they wanted to know so they could get stuff for the baby."

"Ok well lets see what your having." Dr. Hollaway moved around trying to find out what she was having. After a minute of searching she was able to see a clear image," Well it looks like you are having a little boy, congrats."

Hope looked over at Jenna and Noel to see their reactions, and they were excited,"Is this what you guys wanted?" She asked nervously hoping they wouldn't change their minds because it was a boy.

"Yes we wanted a little boy first, we would have been happy with it either way though." Noel smiled. "Well you ready to go home Hope?"

"Yep lets go."

"Hey Liz can you get Kayla she's crying." Emily yelled from the bathroom, she had just gotten out of the shower and couldn't get to her.

"Yep no problem." Liz picked up Kayla and could tell that she needed her diaper changed." Oh I see Mommy wanted me to get you because she could smell you were stinky."

Emily opened the door,"Hey! No I didn't"

Liz laughed at her girlfriend,"I'm just messing with you Em I don't mind."

"Thanks I will be out in a minute." She said before closing the door.

Aria walked into the living room with Alison and saw her kids glued to the tv, she hated when they would spend all day watching tv but it was a saturday and they did all their homework so they deserved it."Hey guys where's daddy?"

"Mommy shush! this is the best part." Jules yelled at her mom.

"Julianna, keep in mind that mommy can take away the tv at anytime, so just keep up the sass missy."

"OK MOM!" Jules laughed at her mom knowing that her mom was sassier than she was.

Ezra walked in,"Woah what's going on in here." He said looking around at everyone then his face light up when he saw his baby,"Hey Ali! how are you?" He took Alison from Aria.

"Aww someone loves her daddy." Aria loved seeing how good he was with the kids.

"Well you know who wouldn't love me."

"Ha ok now don't get too cocky, and go make dinner."

Ezra chuckled as he walked into the kitchen,"Pushy, Pushy, Pushy Aria."

Hope got home with Jenna and Noel and they were going to tell everyone together, her parents were ok with missing this one because Jenna and Noel deserved to be there since they are the parents. Everyone sat down on the couch, "Ok so as you know we found out the gender of the baby today and its a little boy."

"Aww congrats." Spencer hugged her daughter soon after everyone joined her in congrats and hugs.

"We are going to go shopping for some stuff so we will let you guys have some time together but Hope look for some baby names and we can discuss them." Jenna smiled then walked out the door.

"Oh Hanna!" Caleb sang while walking into their room.

"What?"

"So I talked to an adoption agency today just to see if they had any kids available and I know you wanted to have another of our own but they had a child that needs a foster home and I think we should consider it." He waited nervously for her response.

"I think thats a great idea, what's their name?"

"Her name is Megan, she's 4 and she is from a city just alittle south of Rosewood and her parents are going through this big custody battle and they don't think either can take care of her so they can put her with us until they figure things out."

"I love that Caleb we should do it, go call them now"

"Ok I will."

"Hey Liz, do you wanna have a baby shower for Hope?" Emily asked Liz.

"But shes not keeping the baby?"

"Right well we shouldnt let Jenna and Noel buy everything and we can get a few things for Spencer too."

"Ok cool but we should make it a surprise."

"I like that idea."

**A/N: Again if you read my story Meeting Malcolm you would know that my writing isnt the best this week but I have been so busy that I can't really write anything so I will try posting things everyweek but if not I'm sorry cause I got the job i applied for and i also babysit and take a college class while going to school so I don't have as much free time anymore.**


	20. Chapter 19: Baby Tyler

Chapter 19: Baby Tyler

_1 1/2 months later_

Spencer went into labor at 8:30 this morning, The Cavanaugh bunch raced down to the hospital. She was in labor for 12 hours before it was time to push, Spencer had forgotten how much it hurt to have a baby. For Hope this was a wake up call for her that in just a few months she would have to go through the same thing.

Once Spencer began pushing it was like she forgot all about the pain and all she could think about was getting her little boy out. Toby held her hand the whole time, its probably broken but he didn't care he was focused on helping his wife through labor.

After 30 mins of pushing a cry was heard throughout the room but mostly because of Spencer and Toby, this was their 5th baby but still everytime they saw their baby being born they couldn't help but cry. Baby Tyler James weighed 7 pounds 8 ounces and was 20 inches long. Spencer couldn't tell if Hope was mortified or not, Spencer had made her watch exactly what happens when giving birth.

The doctors let Toby cut the cord, cleaned off Tyler and handed him to Spencer. She wiped away more tears as she looked at her son. "Hey buddy, you look so much like your Daddy, I love you." She kissed his head.

Toby kissed Spencer,"You did great baby, hes perfect, all of my kids are, and my grandson will be too." Toby smiled at his 4 daughters.

"So Hope are you ready for when you go into labor," Spencer laughed.

Hope's eyes got real big and she shook her head,"No, not after what I saw today." Everyone in the room laughed.

"Well get ready cause in 2 1/2 months you will be having your baby." Toby said.

"Ya I know." She said.

Spencer was going to talk to her more about it but then the whole gang busted through the door, Aria, Hanna and Emily melted when they saw Tyler. "Aww Spence hes so cute." Emily said.

"Ya Spencer congrats now you have a mini Toby that will be running around." Aria laughed.

Hanna just shook her head,"Really Spence, you had to have a boy, what am I supposed to do now I need a model."

"Han you knew we were having a boy for awhile now." Toby laughed.

"Ya well I was hoping that the ultrasound was wrong." She turned to Emily ,"Hey you still have 2 young girls."

"Oh no Hanna you aren't getting my babies that easily." Spencer giggled at the whole thing.

Hanna turned towards her,"Hey this is all your fault, you had no problems making girls until now."

"Whatever Hanna. Hey where are the guys, Liz and the kids?" Spencer asked changing the subject.

"Oh they are in the waiting room that stupid lady wouldn't let us all come in at once , Dumb right?"

Toby shook his head,"Well considering theres 3 of you Liz, Ezra, Caleb, and 9 kids I can see why they wouldn't let you all come in at once."

"Oh whatever Toby. Now Spencer quit hogging that baby." Hanna grabbed Tyler. "Well there's no doubt that this is Toby's baby he looks just like him."

"Well what did you think that I had an affair with the mailman?"

"Hey! It's not my fault he could only make girls at first."

"Uhm excuse me Aunt Hanna we are standing right here." Natalie laughed.

"Ya Aunt Hanna my Daddy and Mommy only make the best kids."

"Well you heard her Han." Toby smirked.

"Whatever."

After each of the girls held Tyler they let the guys and Liz have their turn seeing the baby. After that Spencer and Toby spent bonding time with their 5 kids, then suddenly Hope had sharp pains in her stomach. Hope was scared, she couldn't have the baby now it was too early. Toby ran to get the nurse, when she confirmed that Hope was in premature labor.

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 20: Another Baby Boy

Chapter 20: Another Baby Boy

Hope was rushed to a delivery room while Toby called Noel and Jenna. They rushed down there to see their son be born. Toby decided to let Jenna and Noel be there for her during this rough time. it was a long hard labor for a 16 year old and at one point Hope actually wanted to give up but she new she couldn't. Hope pushed on through and soon her son came into the world, He weighed only 3 pounds and 4 ounces since he was premature.

Once he was cleaned off they handed the baby to Hope. "What do you guys want to name him?" Hope asked.

"Well we wanted to give him a name that meant something to not only us but to you as well. We decided to name him after my father and after your mom since her name can be for a boy or a girl, but only if you like that." Noel said.

"It's perfect," She looked at her son, "He's perfect." She smiled at Jenna and Noel,"Do you want to meet your parents Elliott Spencer Kahn." She handed Elliott to his parents. It was hard for her to let him go but she knew it was for the best.

Noel rocked his little boy back and forth,"Hey Elliott, I love you." Then Noel did something strange, he cried. Noel was never the type of guy to cry, or the type of guy that would let anyone see him cry.

They didn't let them keep the baby long they wanted to take him to the NICU for alittle bit just to make sure he was ok. Hope was upset she hated to think that something could be wrong with her baby and that she could have been the cause of it.

They brought Elliott back an hour and a half later and said that they would keep him just until he gained more weight but for the most part he was a healthy baby. "Hope we are going to let you and your family have some time alone with him before we have to sign anything." Jenna said.

"Thanks." Hope smiled.

Toby, Spencer and the kids came in to see Hope. "You did a great job Hope, I'm proud of you, whats his name?" Toby asked.

"His first name is Elliott after Noel's father and his middle name is Spencer, after you mom." Spencer teared up alittle bit."Do you want to hold him mom?" Spencer nodded. She handed him over to Spencer."Dad quit hogging Tyler and let me see him." Toby laughed and handed her Tyler.

"Aww he's so cute."

"Well thanks I try my best."Toby said trying to be funny.

Hope smiled,"So mom when do you get to take him home?"

"Tomorrow, and you get to go home tomorrow also."

"Thats good."

"Ok Spence hand me my grandson." Toby took him from Spencer. Just then the 3 girls came into the room and took Elliott from Toby. "Hey I'm the grandpa here."

"Shut up old man." Aria laughed. "Hes really cute hope you did a good job." She smiled.

The nurse came in,"Hey can I talk to Hope for a minute alone."

"Sure," Everyone said and Aria handed Elliott back to Hope.

Once everyone was gone the nurse sat down,"Ok Hope I need you to fill out the paperwork but I want to make sure that it's what you want."

She looked down at her son,"It is, I know that they will be good parents, then can give him more than I can."

"Ok well here are the papers and Mr. and Mrs. Kahn said that they will let you have the baby as long as you want and to call them when your ready."

Hope started to cry as she signed the papers,"They can come get him now."

"Alright I will let then know, And I'm going to need the father to sign the papers as well."

"He won't talk to me so your going to have to send him the papers or call him or whatever."

"Alright thats fine."

The nurse went to go get Noel and Jenna; When they came in they wanted to make sure Hope was ready. "Did you have enough time with hime? Do you need more time?"

"No It's ok I have to let go your his parents now and I know you will be able to give him what I can't so here's your son." She gave Elliott a kiss and handed him to his new parents.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to us and I promise we will be good parents and you can come see him whenever you want." Jenna said.

"Thanks."

Jenna and Noel left with Elliott to go take him back to the NICU. Hope cried about giving her baby up, it might take her a while to get over it but in the end this was the best thing for her him.

**TBC...**


End file.
